Xanxus  Brindisi  Trashy Sex
by OnlyWithKisses
Summary: This is chapter 10 of my Quizilla story, 'Brindisi'. :


**Chapter Ten – Trashy Sex**

Xanxus tugged for a second time, this time having the strength strong enough to pull me down onto the bed and top of him. All I could seem to do was shriek, unable to take any sort of control over my own body now that he had rolled over rapidly to place himself on top.

Pushing my hands down against the mattress, he squeezed his fingers around my wrists, causing me to moan and hiss under his heavy weight.

Looking up at the man, he held no particular expression on his face... but there was something in those red piercing eyes of his.

He abruptly pulled me up after mere seconds of staring had finished, gripping at my white PJ top and seeming to pull off quickly over my head in a rather hurried and frantic sort of way.

Anxiety took over and things started to kick in.

I was twenty one years old. I'd only ever had sex once and that was my first time four years ago, so I was hardly experienced.

Xanxus... was thirty four. His age had never mattered to me. I still found him extremely attractive; I hated to admit... but now, as he moved closer in to click off my bra with his hands behind my back... I couldn't help but wonder how many women he'd slept with.

What if I didn't satisfy him?

The baby pink bra was now off, and as soon as I'd realised it had been thrown across the room and landed on his bedroom throne, I knew this was going to happen.

Blushing crazily, I let him bite at the skin of my collarbone, pushing me back down against the mattress once again so he could take ease in yanking off the spotted bottoms he detested so much.

All I could do was look to the ceiling as he played with the bottom area of my half naked body. The sensation, to begin with was just unsettling, due to the nerves circling around me. I might aswell have been a virgin again with the way I was feeling.

And then, he sunk his hand beneath my mini hipster panties, eyes looking down for a moment so he could watch his own fingers tease, rubbing my lower lips.

My thighs squeezed shut together with a reflex, causing him to glare up at me with a less than impressed stare,

"**Open your legs,"** He ordered with a strict tone.

By this point, I had covered both my eyes with the back of my arm, biting at my lip as he continued to slide his fingers around. I could hear him but I was definitely not listening.

He exhaled annoyingly for a moment... just before he slapped his hands ruthlessly onto my thighs and literally pulled open wide my legs to let him play.

And then, taking hold of the panties, he ripped them away from my thighs with ease. So now I was completely naked, defenceless against his actions and under his mercy.

Before I knew it, his boxers had been tossed aside making the both of us bare all, not that he seemed to give a damn.

Curious me, all I could think to do was take a look at his length, but sitting myself up to look wasn't the best of ideas. He changed his mind, lifted my body and moved me over the side of the bed in a rapid ninety degree motion.

Now... my head, shoulders and arms were literally hanging backwards over the edge of the bed, giving me any kind of disadvantage of taking lead in this.

Well... how could I forget... it was Xanxus who I was having sex with, afterall. Like he'd ever let me be on top.

All I could see now was the window, as I felt Xanxus's body shuffle forward getting into the missionary position.

I shivered with pleasure as I felt his penis brush against me for a moment; this caused him to chuckle,

"**You can't fucking wait, can you, scum? I should just get straight to it,"**

The first scream, once he thrust his large erection into my tight warmth, was probably the loudest one of the night.

He continued to grind his waist against my own, pushing in deeper and so much harder once he got into his rhythm. All I could think to do was scream, shout and moan, blood rushing straight to my head as I continue to hang over the side of the mattress.

My eyes were shut tightly as I felt like I was going to be ripped apart by the sheer force of his penis inside of me. I couldn't help but cry even a little, but there was no way I wanted him out of me. **GOD no.**

Having my head upside down whilst taking it, there was no surprise at feeling delirious. I swear, the ecstasy was just... off the scale.

I was at my limit.

Somehow having the strength to pull myself up rapidly from over the bed, I wrapped my arms around Xanxus and clutched tightly, feeling my lower region spasm and get wet,

"_**S-Stop! Xanxus, I'm gonna-!"**_

He wasn't done... and I felt like I was about to explode.

"**A-Ahh~, X-Xanxus!"**

"_... Just..."_

He couldn't finish his words. He too seemed to...

The last thrusts were harsh and quick, but we soon hit that point, releasing our juices onto one another with the last heavy and breathy exhale.

He slowly took hold of my upper body and laid my head down against the cushion. I seemed to gasp for air for what seemed forever, holding my hand over my pulsating vagina for... well, comfort.

I felt Xanxus's weight shift beside me, crawling his bottom half under the sheets... it looked like he'd dozed off.

Like hell if I was going to be able to sleep.

I'd tried to make a sneaky attempt to escape the bed covers, but surprisingly and suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me in firmly. Clearly Xanxus didn't like the idea of leaving him alone that night.

I smirked, accepting his spooning position and cosy-ing myself in his hold... gradually closing my eyes to fall asleep. Not soundly of course. Every inch of my body still seemed to throb.

But there were definitely no regrets.


End file.
